Episode 8481 (20th May 2019)
Plot Megan admits to Frank that she called the police yesterday and told them everything. Frank cannot believe it. David informs Leyla that he's got a plan to track down Maya although Leyla believes Maya is bound to come back sooner or later as her passport and money are still in a drawer at Tug Ghyll. Lydia is nervous ahead of her first day working for Kim. Cain and Moira call in past Wishing Well Cottage to check up on Lisa but it's too much for Samson and he walks out. Eric informs Megan and Frank that he's decided to involve the police after all although Frank reveals Megan has already beaten him to it. Megan apologises to Eric then she and Frank head off the police station. David and Leyla approach Ryan and ask him to him install spyware on Jacob's laptop, claiming they want to make sure he's studying. After initially refusing, Ryan agrees. Cain asks Harriet how she's holding up after everything with Will. When Eric and Faith bump into Jai in Main Street, Faith suggests an apology is in order. Faith soon realises Jai doesn't know Megan caused the crash and takes glee in informing him. Jacob calls in past the Mill to apologises to Liv but when Liv tries to make Jacob see that Maya is using him like he used her, Jacob walks out. Jai lets himself into Tenant House and confronts Megan about texting whilst driving with Eliza in the car. Megan protests it was a one-time lapse of judgement and explains she's been charged with causing injury by dangerous driving. She states all she wants now is to see Eliza but Jai insists that's not happening then declares Eliza is staying with him. Cain and Harriet talk over a brew. When Moira appears, Harriet leaves. Ryan talks David and Leyla through the spyware he's installed on Jacob's computer. Leyla worries Jacob will find out although David believes the risk is worth it as he's convinced this will lead them straight to Maya. Leyla wonders if they should go to the police but David doesn't believe he'll get the answers he needs from Maya if the police get to her first. When Samson returns from school, Lisa talks to him about dying. Lisa assures Samson that it's okay to be scared and angry but states it's also good to laugh and smile. David hands Jacob his laptop back on condition that he uses it to study. Zak asks Sam to be his best man. A delighted Sam accepts. Megan and Frank approach Jai as he's having lunch with Priya in the pub. Jai explains to Megan that he was angry earlier and assures her he won't keep Eliza from her. Priya adds they'll drop Eliza back at Tenant House later although Megan believes it's best if Eliza stays the night at Holdgate Farm as she wants to make things easier for her daughter if the worst happens and she's sent to prison. Jacob appears at Tug Ghyll and asks Leyla if he can revise there, claiming the WiFi is down at Farrers Barn. When Leyla heads upstairs, Jacob begins riffling through the drawers. He soon finds what he's looking for - Maya's passport and the money. Afterward, Jacob emails Maya to tell her he's got what she needs. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *Tenant House - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes